Courbes Graphiques
by Taika Tarina
Summary: Un dessin de nu peut-il vous aider à retrouver votre confiance perdue ? C'est ce que Belle pense, mais vaincra-t-elle ses peurs ? Sera-t-elle capable de s'allonger nue sur le canapé, caressée par le regard de velours de cet artiste écossais ?
1. Partie 1

**Hello les Oncers!**

 **Pour la première fois, j'ai participé au Secret Santa du forum Once Upon a Time France. J'ai reçu le prompt de Rumplestiltskin (Didou27 ici) qui était: Artiste!Rumple, Modèle nu!Belle, dessin, smutty fluff, première fois ensemble. J'ai littéralement sauté de joie! Un tel prompt est un cadeau tombé du ciel! J'ai pris un énorme plaisir à l'écrire et, malgré de nombreuses galères, j'espère que vous allez apprécier cette histoire dans laquelle j'y ai mis tout mon cœur.**

 **Un grand merci à mes bêtas titi88 et Paulinska.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Courbes graphiques (1ère partie)**

Belle était en pleurs. Elle était au volant de sa voiture, le cœur brisé et les larmes lui brouillant la vue. Son nez se bouchait, et plus elle sanglotait et plus sa respiration devenait difficile. Elle ne voulait plus de cette vie. Elle ne voulait plus affronter la réalité. Son pied droit écrasa l'accélérateur pour s'éloigner au plus vite. Les gouttes de pluie s'accumulaient sur le pare-brise et les essuie-glaces semblaient aussi inefficaces que ses paupières. Les lumières des enseignes et des autres véhicules ressemblaient à des décorations de Noël. Pourtant, c'était une sombre nuit de février qui n'avait rien de féerique. La jolie brune continua d'accélérer, tentant de tenir son volant le plus droit possible. Mais soudain, une vive lumière blanche lui fit face, la forçant à fermer les yeux. La nuit s'installa pour très longtemps.

 _Dix mois plus tard_

Le TGV entra en gare de Frasne à 13h16. Belle, une jeune étudiante en lettres de vingt-et-un ans, monta à bord et s'installa à la place 26 près de la fenêtre. Quand le train démarra, elle regarda nostalgiquement le paysage défiler. Il pleuvait depuis près de trois jours. Les maisons semblaient toutes être dans un camaïeu de gris avec leurs toits sombres. Les voitures n'étaient que des tâches noires et blanches. Avait-elle plongé dans un film des années 50 ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'avait pas eu un ticket magique pour passer de l'autre côté de l'écran et aucune porte vers un monde en noir et blanc ne s'était ouverte devant elle. Seuls les parapluies des plus téméraires apportaient un peu de couleur à ce tableau bien déprimant. Mais bientôt, avec la vitesse du train, elle passerait de l'expressionnisme à l'abstrait. Les phares des voitures n'étaient que des trainées de lumière et les arbres des tâches noirâtres de pinceaux sur une toile grise.

Les derniers mois avaient été très difficiles pour elle. Ce fameux soir de février, sans l'avertir, son père l'avait emmenée chez les LeGum, une riche famille de la région. Devant une large assemblée, le fils unique, Gaston, avait demandé la main de Belle. Ce dernier la convoitait depuis l'école primaire et jamais n'avait réussi à l'intéresser. Ruiné après l'incendie de son atelier, l'inventeur Maurice pensa qu'unir sa fille avec le fils du maraîcher allait lui permettre de prendre un nouveau départ. Mais Belle ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Offusquée que son père décide de sa vie à sa place, elle avait quitté précipitamment la petite fête, complètement bouleversée. Puis, toute sa vie s'était écroulée comme un château de carte en une fraction de seconde lorsque sa voiture avait heurté de plein fouet le camion qui venait en sens inverse. Après avoir été plongée pendant cinq jours dans le coma, la jeune fille, passa de longues semaines allongées dans un lit, puis la rééducation commença. A présent, avec l'aide de sa psychologue et de sa meilleure amie Ruby, elle tentait de se reconstruire, brique par brique.

Quelques heures auparavant, Ruby lui avait rendu visite et lui avait rappelé à quel point elle était différente avant l'accident. Elle était une jeune fille pleine de vie et avec des rêves plein la tête. La grande brunette avait décroché un portrait au fusain de son mur et lui montra comment un artiste l'avait croquée un peu plus d'une année auparavant. Belle ne se reconnaissait plus. Son sourire s'était depuis fané et l'étincelle dans son regard s'était noyée dans un océan de ténèbres. Après le départ de son amie, elle était restée de longues minutes à contempler l'œuvre, assise sur son lit. Elle se surprit à sourire face au génie du trait qui la représentait. Puis, sur un coup de tête, elle décida de retourner dans la capitale.

Elle arriva à Paris en fin d'après-midi, mais avait l'impression qu'il était très tard. La nuit de décembre était très sombre et les lumières de la ville se reflétaient sur le bitume humide. Elle fut submergée par le flot de passants, par les sons, les odeurs, les lumières. Elle en avait le tournis comme dans une exposition de Picasso où les formes et les couleurs s'enchaînaient dans une cacophonie telle qu'on avait l'impression de perdre la tête sans l'aide d'un guide.

Elle traversa la place Louis-Armand et se rendit dans un petit café qui était déjà bien rempli par des travailleurs attendant leur métro ou leur RER pour rentrer chez eux. Elle commanda un thé et sortit sa carte de son sac. Lors de son précédent séjour, Ruby leur avait trouvé une chambre pour quelques euros la nuit chez une jeune femme très sympathique. Son appartement était marqué d'un cercle rouge dans le deuxième arrondissement. Dans le coin supérieur gauche était noté son numéro de téléphone. Belle prit son portable et tenta sa chance.

\- Bonjour Ariel, c'est Belle French… Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi. L'an dernier, mon amie Ruby a loué une chambre chez toi pour quatre nuits…. Je voulais savoir si la chambre était libre… déjà pour une nuit… Oh super ! Merci beaucoup !... Je finis mon thé et j'arrive.

Après un court trajet en métro, Belle marcha quelque peu dans des rues à sens unique et sonna à l'interphone d'un immeuble de style haussmannien. La porte massive de 1868 s'ouvrit dans un grincement sur un vestibule au sol carrelé de petits carreaux de dix centimètres carré crème et brun. Elle se rendit dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton portant le numéro 4.

Ariel, qui était décoratrice d'intérieur, l'accueillit chaleureusement. Les deux filles se racontèrent leurs aventures et leurs malheurs. La rouquine était peinée d'entendre l'histoire de Belle.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'as donné envie de revenir à Paris, comme ça, sur un coup de tête ? demanda-t-elle en servant une tasse de café.

\- Je recherche quelqu'un. Un artiste.

\- Tu as son nom ? demanda Ariel.

\- Non, mais j'ai pris le dessin qu'il m'a fait à Montmartre. Il y a sa signature en bas mais je n'arrive pas à la déchiffrer.

\- Il y a plus de deux cents artistes qui croquent les touristes toute l'année. Beaucoup ne restent que quelques mois. J'espère que tu vas le retrouver.

\- Je l'espère aussi, répondit Belle en mettant du sucre dans sa tasse. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'était qu'il avait un accent écossais absolument charmant.

\- Ah mais qui peut résister à cet accent ?

Elles allèrent ensuite manger des sushis dans un petit restaurant japonais réputé du quartier. Ariel lui proposa d'aller dans un bar rejoindre ses amis, mais Belle préféra rentrer. Elle se sentait fatiguée.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil et un petit déjeuner équilibré, Belle se rendit à Rochechouart en métro. La pluie de la veille avait fait place à un magnifique ciel bleu. De là, elle parcourut le long boulevard avant de tourner à droite et de se mêler aux groupes de touristes qui se rendaient au Sacré Cœur en s'extasiant devant les étales des boutiques de souvenirs.

Alors qu'elle montait les nombreuses marches en prenant appui sur sa canne, elle sentit son téléphone vibrer. C'était son père qui lui demandait si tout allait bien. Elle le rassura avec un bref SMS. L'ascension fut une véritable épreuve pour la jeune femme. Malgré tout, elle serra les dents et n'abandonna pas. Ces efforts furent récompensés lorsque sur le parvis, une vue splendide sur la ville s'offrit à elle. Les immeubles anciens se mélangeaient aux tours modernes et le bruit du trafic semblait lointain.

Elle continua son chemin et devant elle s'ouvrit la fameuse place du Tertre. C'était une petite place pavée entourée de charmantes maisonnettes colorées et de très hauts arbres. De nombreux artistes étaient là à croquer les visiteurs, leurs planches et leurs crayons à la main. D'autres s'étaient installés sur un tabouret, exposant leurs derniers dessins et tentant de séduire les touristes.

\- Vous êtes vraiment la plus belle ! s'exclama un artiste en s'approchant de Belle, son crayon à la main.

C'était un jeune homme d'un mètre quatre-vingts trois, la petite quarantaine, une barbe de cinq jours, la mâchoire carrée et de superbes yeux bleus-gris qui vous faisait immédiatement oublier la foule environnante. Il portait un béret parisien rouge sur ses cheveux bruns qui lui donnaient un petit air espiègle.

\- Que diriez-vous d'un portrait ? C'est le plus beau souvenir que vous pouvez ramener chez vous. Ainsi vous vous souviendrez toute votre vie de comment vous étiez belle le jour où August Booth vous a dessiné.

\- C'est très gentil de votre part, mais je cherche un artiste en particulier. Je l'ai rencontré l'an dernier.

\- Il y en a beaucoup vous savez. Et très peu sont aussi talentueux que moi.

\- Je cherche un Ecossais. Un peu plus grand que moi. Des cheveux mi-longs grisonnants. La cinquantaine. Peut-être que vous allez reconnaître sa signature.

Elle sortit un tube en carton bleu de son sac, tira le dessin et le déroula.

\- Ah ! Je sais qui c'est ! s'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant immédiatement la signature.

\- Où puis-je le trouver ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il est déjà réveillé.

\- Il est presque 11h, s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Nous les artistes n'avons pas les mêmes horaires et lui…

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Il a dû passer sa soirée avec sa fiancée. La Fée verte !

\- Hum…, répondit-elle un peu déçue.

\- Je peux vous emmener dans son atelier, suggéra l'artiste. C'est tout près d'ici.

Elle posa son regard sur sa jambe droite. En avait-elle toujours envie ? Il était encore temps de renoncer. Elle se mordit la lèvre, puis prit sa décision.

\- Avec plaisir.

Ils parcoururent les ruelles pavées de la butte et descendirent dans un quartier rempli d'ateliers d'artistes. Il la fit entrer dans un immeuble vétuste de trois étages. La peinture du plafond s'écaillait et des graffiti couvraient le mur. Des palettes en bois et des canettes de bière vides trônait ça et là. Et une forte odeur de cannabis flottait dans l'air. Elle plissa le nez et suivit son guide, s'appuyant fortement sur sa canne dans la volée d'escaliers en ciment brossé afin d'exercer le moins de pression possible sur sa jambe blessée. Arrivés au premier étage, il frappa contre une porte en bois grise avec un panneau vitré qui laissait entrer la lumière mais ne révélait pas l'intérieur du studio.

\- On va aller le réveiller.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, insista Belle en secouant la tête, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas. Il pénétra dans l'atelier non verrouillé qui était éclairé grâce à une immense baie vitrée qui se trouvait à droite de la pièce rectangulaire, toute en longueur. Une forte odeur de solvants et de térébenthine lui chatouilla les narines. Face à la baie vitrée, deux chevalets avec des toiles vierges invitaient à venir s'exprimer. Contre les murs, de nombreux portraits au fusain étaient accrochés ainsi que des natures mortes nostalgiques à l'aquarelle et d'autres œuvres plus abstraites sur le mur opposé, peintes à la gouache avec des couleurs très vives. Le contraste entre les différents styles était saisissant. Belle ne pouvait imaginer qu'elles avaient été faites par la même personne. Au fond à gauche, une sorte de paravent avec des dessins de nus et deux paysages semblaient dissimuler une partie de la pièce. Peut-être un lit s'y trouvait-il. Un peu à droite, toujours au fond, se trouvait une cuisine sommaire avec deux plaques de cuisson, un four micro-onde et un amas de vaisselle sale dans l'évier. De nombreuses bouteilles et canettes vides jonchaient le sol ça et là. Un pauvre petit sapin de Noël tout rachitique avec quatre boules rouges et une guirlande pauvrette dorée trônait dans le coin entre la cuisine et la baie vitrée. Le sol était par endroit recouvert de papier brun afin de le protéger des gouttes de peinture. De nombreux déchets se trouvaient sur le sol, donnant un aspect sale au lieu. Au milieu de la pièce, un vieux canapé rouge et trois tabourets faisaient face à un établi.

\- Hey Goldy. T'as de la visite. Debout.

Le dessinateur que Belle cherchait s'était endormi, la tête posée sur son établi taché de peinture, une bouteille d'absinthe presque vide devant lui. Il émit un grognement. Ses cheveux mi-longs grisonnants étaient en pagaille et certaines mèches étaient collées par de la peinture jaune et rouge.

\- Je ne voulais pas déranger, dit Belle en se mordant la lèvre, embarrassée par la situation. Je… Je vais m'en aller.

\- Allez, debout. Cette demoiselle a fait de la route pour te voir, insista August.

A cette annonce, il leva la tête. Il avait de petits yeux comme n'importe qui après une longue soirée alcoolisée. Elle reconnut immédiatement son nez quelque peu tordu qui l'avait amusée lorsqu'il l'avait dessinée. Quelques rides supplémentaires parcouraient son visage mais ne le rendaient pas moins charmant. Il se frotta les yeux, puis sa barbe naissante. Qui pouvait bien venir jusque dans son atelier ? Son ex-femme pour lui exiger de payer la pension alimentaire de leur fils ? Une huissière qui venait lui saisir ses derniers biens ? Une assistante sociale qui venait lui rappeler de venir aux séances inutiles des alcooliques anonymes ? Mais lorsqu'il réussit à ouvrir complètement les yeux et que sa vision devint nette, il crut être face à un ange. Était-il mort ? Était-ce le paradis ?

\- Vous souvenez-vous de moi ? demanda Belle en s'avançant dans la lumière. L'an dernier, vous m'avez croqué sur la place.

\- Des boucles brunes élégantes, de magnifiques yeux bleus, un accent qu'on ne peut oublier, un visage d'une symétrie parfaite. Bien sûr que je me souviens de vous, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Belle sourit. Ses joues rougirent en entendant ses compliments.

\- Je m'appelle Belle. Belle French.

\- Belle ? C'est ravissant, releva-t-il avec douceur, complètement sous le charme de la demoiselle.

\- Et vous ? Quel est votre nom ?

\- Par ici, on me surnomme Goldy. Même si je n'aime pas trop.

\- Alors comment souhaitez-vous que je vous appelle, Goldy ? taquina-t-elle.

Il sourit.

\- On dirait que vous êtes joueuse.

\- Et vous mystérieux, constata-t-elle.

\- Bon, je vais vous laissez, dit l'autre artiste. J'ai du travail.

La porte claqua et le silence s'installa. Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes. La tension montait. Allait-il craquer ? Allait-elle rire ? Il se passa lentement la langue sur les dents, tout en savourant cette situation quelque peu cocasse. La jeune femme était suspendue à ses lèvres. Il pouvait sentir son impatience grandir. Combien de temps pouvait-il encore tenir et la faire languir ?

\- Je m'appelle Rumford Gold, avoua-t-il finalement vaincu, mais appelez-moi Rumple ou Rum, si vous préférez.

\- D'accord, Rumple. Alors voilà…, commença-t-elle en se faisant craquer les doigts afin d'évacuer son stress. Je suis venue pour vous demander un autre dessin…

\- Installez-vous comme chez vous, coupa-t-il. Je vais vite me changer et je suis à vous dans une minute.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Belle s'assit dans le vieux canapé rouge taché de peinture et crut bien qu'elle allait tomber à la renverse tellement il était défoncé. L'artiste se leva et se dirigea vers le mur de toiles, un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Il n'avait pas raté une miette du spectacle. Belle dut se retenir de rire en le voyant tout entier parcourir la courte distance. Il portait un vieux t-shirt qui, il y a bien longtemps, avait dû être blanc, une chemise carrelée rouge et bleue ouverte sous un vieux peignoir beige tirant sur le gris. En bas, il ne portait qu'un boxer noir et des chaussettes longues à rayures dans des savates en cuir.

\- Vous savez, il y a plein d'artistes talentueux sur la place, dit-il en retirant sa chemise à l'abri de son regard derrière le mur de toiles. Pourquoi moi ?

\- J'aime votre coup de crayon, votre façon de dessiner mon regard. Avec votre talent, vous savez faire ressortir la beauté intérieure des gens.

Tout en lui parlant, elle observait les divers croquis et les toiles qui représentaient des natures mortes, certainement d'Ecosse avec un château en ruine et des falaises où les vagues venaient mourir. Sur d'autres, se trouvaient des femmes nues au fusain. Puis, son regard glissa sur la droite, sur un miroir posé contre un petit meuble, probablement une commode. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut la courbe de son dos, le rebond de ses fesses et l'arrière de ses cuisses. Belle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle devait détourner le regard. Cela ne se faisait pas d'observer un homme se changer sans son accord. Il se pencha et couvrit ses jambes et son fessier d'un vieux pantalon brun en velours côtelé un peu trop large. Son dos disparut sous une chemise bordeaux qu'il boutonna, puis l'enfila dans le pantalon avec énergie. Voir ses mains descendre en disparaissant à moitié et remonter avait quelque chose de sensuel. Elle se mordit à nouveau la lèvre inférieure en imaginant ses mains sur sa peau. Une chair de poule naquit dans sa nuque. Il referma la ceinture d'un geste habile, puis attacha une cravate vert sapin autour de son cou. Belle se retourna, croisa les jambes et posa ses mains moites sur ses genoux.

\- Vous voulez un café ? proposa-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Avait-il remarqué qu'elle l'avait observé ? Belle se sentait gênée. Où étaient passées ses bonnes manières ?

\- Vous n'auriez pas plutôt du thé ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Je n'ai que du thé vert à la menthe.

\- C'est parfait, répondit-elle toujours stressée comme si elle avait été prise en train de taguer le mur d'une école.

\- Je pensais me faire des œufs. Vous en voulez ?

\- Non, merci. J'ai déjà pris mon petit déjeuner.

Il lui servit son thé et ouvrit un paquet de biscuits aux abricots qu'il posa sur un tabouret en métal rouge dont la peinture était écaillée.

\- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous vouliez comme dessin, rappela-t-il en mangeant ses œufs, assis sur un tabouret.

\- J'aimerai un nouveau dessin. Comme celui de votre portfolio que vous m'avez monté l'an dernier.

\- Lequel ? Le paysage à l'aquarelle ou le portrait de Marilyn au fusain ?

\- Non, le dessin de nu au crayon.

Il se leva, posa son assiette sur son tabouret et ouvrit son portfolio qui se trouvait sur une table où de nombreux livres étaient négligemment entassés près du sapin de Noël. Il tourna quelques pages et prit l'une d'elles.

\- Celui-ci ?

\- Oui.

C'était le dessin d'une femme allongée sur un lit, une de ses jambes à moitié couverte par une couverture. Son abondante chevelure sombre tombait en cascade sur ses épaules et masquait à peine ses seins. Son regard triste et à la fois agacé semblait se perdre dans l'infini. Belle ressentait la puissance des émotions émaner de cette œuvre.

\- C'est mon ex-femme, avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Et vous la montrez nue à tout le monde ? s'étonna Belle.

\- Je trouve cela ironique. C'est l'un de mes plus beaux dessins et pourtant, elle n'en a jamais voulu.

\- C'est dommage. Je le trouve magnifique. J'aimerai en avoir un.

\- Avez-vous déjà posé nue ?

\- Jamais.

\- N'avez-vous pas peur de vous dévoiler devant un inconnu pendant de longues minutes ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- J'en ai besoin.

\- Besoin ?

\- Ma psy m'a dit que faire un nu pourrait m'aider à reprendre confiance en moi pour avancer. A prendre conscience que mon corps n'est pas aussi laid que je ne le vois. Car les artistes savent sublimer le corps de façon respectueuse. Mais sans une bonne dose de courage et de confiance de ma part, ils ne peuvent rien faire.

\- Sans vouloir vous vexer Belle, vous êtes l'une des plus jolies femmes que j'ai jamais rencontrées.

\- Vous changerez certainement d'avis quand vous m'aurez vue sans ma carapace. Vous allez peut-être même être effrayé… ou vous allez rire.

\- Jamais je ne me le permettrai, répondit-il en se mettant la main sur la poitrine. Vous avez ma parole.

Ses mots la rassurèrent quelque peu.

\- Il vous faudra beaucoup de courage pour vous déshabiller, avertit-il. S'il y a le moindre problème. Si vous n'êtes plus sûre de vouloir continuer, nous arrêtons immédiatement.

\- D'accord.

Ils passèrent environ deux heures à préparer un endroit propice. Car il était hors de question que sa cliente s'allonge nue dans l'horrible canapé d'une propreté douteuse, ni dans son lit dont les draps n'avaient pas été changés depuis plusieurs semaines. Belle ne pouvait pas non plus rester debout trop longtemps. Sa jambe blessée dans l'accident ne le supporterait pas. Finalement, il se rendit dans l'atelier adjacent et emprunta un canapé style empire. Il avait le cadre en bois de chêne et était recouvert d'un tissu bien tendu avec des rayures de deux centimètres de large, crème et rouge, avec des petites fleurs de lys brodées en doré dans le rouge.

\- Parfait pour une princesse !

\- Il est magnifique, répondit Belle avec le sourire.

Elle s'installa dessus, toujours habillée, et chercha une position. D'abord, elle s'assit en croisant les jambes. Puis elle posa sa jambe droite sur l'assise, posa sa main sur son genou, leva la tête. Il fit un rapide croquis et le lui montra. Non, elle n'était pas satisfaite. Elle essaya de s'allonger, à plat sur le dos, en se tournant légèrement contre lui. Elle changea encore de position. Ils ajoutèrent un éventail, puis une fleur en plastique. Elle releva ses cheveux, les mit sur le coté, les fit descendre de chaque côté de son cou. Il enchaînait les croquis mais rien ne lui plaisait.

\- Je crois que nous avons tout essayé ce qui était possible de faire avec ce canapé, constata-t-il. Etes-vous sûre de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout ?

\- Vous pensez que j'y mets de la mauvaise volonté ?

\- Non, vous m'avez mal compris. Je pense que quelque chose vous bloque.

Elle baissa les yeux et caressa son genou droit avec sa main.

\- Allez vous promener, suggéra-t-il. Réfléchissez à ce que vous voulez vraiment faire. Je vais rester ici jusqu'à demain matin. Si vous êtes prête, je vous dessinerai. Mais si vous ne l'êtes pas… je ne vous en voudrai jamais.

Une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Avait-il été rude ? Ses mots l'avaient-ils blessée ? Il s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir fait pleurer. Il aurait dû être beaucoup plus doux avec elle. Il s'avança vers elle et essuya la petite perle d'eau qui naissait au coin de son œil.

\- Ne pleurez pas, dit-il d'une voix très douce. Vous êtes très courageuse. Vous savez, rares sont les personnes qui vont aussi loin.

\- Pourtant, votre mur de toiles est rempli de nus.

\- Belle, la plupart de mes modèles sont des statues.

Il se leva et décrocha un croquis qu'il avait encadré.

\- La femme sur ce dessin souffrait émotionnellement car depuis toute petite, elle avait des rondeurs, raconta-t-il. A l'école, elle a été le souffre douleur de ses camarades. Chaque jour, elle subissait des moqueries. Toutes ces méchancetés se sont inscrites dans son subconscient. Pour elle, elle était laide et personne ne l'aimerait jamais. A vingt ans, elle a fait une tentative de suicide. Puis, elle a suivi de nombreuses séances de psychothérapie. Un jour, elle est venue ici en me disant que si un artiste n'était pas capable de voir de la beauté en elle, elle n'aurait plus d'espoir. On a discuté pendant plus d'une heure. Elle voulait vaincre ses peurs. S'affirmer telle qu'elle était. Dire « je suis là, j'existe ». Elle a eu peur lorsque tout était prêt. Puis, elle a pris une grande inspiration et s'est lancée.

Il marqua une pause et caressa doucement la joue de la jeune femme, tout en se faisant envoûté par son regard saphir.

\- Belle, dit-il en la regardant de ses yeux doux. Si cette femme a réussi à vaincre ses démons intérieurs, à mettre ses doutes de côté, je suis sûr que vous pouvez aussi le faire. Avec ou sans dessin de nu.

\- Je… je vais prendre l'air.

Elle se leva, prit son manteau et son sac avant de sortir de l'atelier. Il resta un instant immobile en repensant à la tristesse qu'il avait vu dans son regard. Cela lui brisa le cœur en repensant à la jeune fille pleine de vie qu'il avait rencontrée un an auparavant. Il vida la fin de sa bouteille dans son verre et le porta à ses lèvres. Mais en voyant l'état lamentable dans lequel se trouvait son atelier, il le reposa et décida de faire un peu de rangement.


	2. Partie 2

**Courbes graphiques (2ème partie)**

Plus les heures passaient et plus l'espoir qu'elle revienne diminuait. Il ouvrit une nouvelle bouteille d'absinthe, se versa un verre et se mit à dessiner, ne pouvant s'ôter son visage de l'esprit. Sa tête légèrement baissée, son regard triste perdu dans l'immensité, ses mèches brunes qui tournoyaient et cascadaient jusqu'à sa délicate poitrine, sa bouche rose. Cette vision guidait sa main et la jolie jeune fille apparaissait trait après trait sur son canevas.

La nuit de décembre tomba rapidement sur la ville lumière. Les touristes commençaient à déserter la butte et se rendaient dans les restaurants ou profitaient des magasins ouverts tardivement avant d'aller au théâtre ou au cabaret. Les lumières de Noël ajoutaient une ambiance féerique aux petites rues tortueuses pavées.

Alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, il entendit frapper à la porte et la vit entrer.

\- Je m'excuse pour toute à l'heure, dit-elle. Je vous ai fait perdre une journée de travail.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Et sachez que j'ai été très productif grâce à vous.

Elle déboutonna son manteau Camel en lui accordant un sourire et l'accrocha dans l'entrée. Elle retira son écharpe qui se prit dans ses cheveux, puis ses gants et son bonnet. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon bleu marine à pont et d'une chemise blanche impeccablement repassée qui illuminait son teint, même dans la pénombre de l'entrée.

\- J'ai peur Rumple, avoua-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Aidez-moi à la vaincre.

\- Venez, dit-il en se levant de son tabouret.

Il lui prit la main et l'installa dans le canapé défoncé. Dans un vieux placard grinçant de la cuisine, il s'empara de deux verres et en chemin, ramassa une bouteille de whisky entamée. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, en laissant bien cinquante centimètres entre eux. Il déboucha la bouteille et remplit les verres.

\- Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur. Tout se passera bien, rassura-t-il en lui tendant un verre.

\- Je… je ne bois pas.

\- Pourtant, ça vous aiderait à vous détendre.

Il prononça ces mots en posant son regard sur ses mains jointes dont elle faisait craquer les articulations.

\- Et vous ? Pourquoi buvez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pour libérer ma créativité et oublier.

\- Oublier quoi ?

\- Vous êtes bien curieuse, releva-t-il en lui adressant un sourire mystérieux.

\- Excusez-moi. Je n'ai pas à le savoir.

\- A la vôtre.

Leurs verres s'entrechoquèrent. Belle ne trempa que ses lèvres dans le liquide ambré, alors que lui but une bonne gorgée avant de laisser son regard se perdre entre les toiles, les esquisses et les dessins.

\- Je crois que ça a marché, avoua-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? Juste avec une gorgée ?

Ils laissèrent échapper un petit rire face à ses interrogations.

\- Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas à connaître vos secrets, dit-elle en lui posant la main sur l'avant bras.

Ce contact le surprit et en même temps l'apaisa, chassant ses souvenirs douloureux. Il ressentait une douce chaleur et un sentiment de réconfort. Il leva les yeux sur Belle et vit qu'elle descendit le whisky cul-sec !

\- Je suis prête, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Je vous en prie, vous pouvez aller vous changer derrière le mur de toiles. Mais ne prêtez pas trop attention au désordre de la chambre.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à mettre ses habits sales dans le sac pour la laverie et à faire son lit ? Il alluma le petit chauffage d'appoint pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid pendant qu'il travaillerait et le mit non loin du canapé rayé. Il prit place sur un tabouret, son cahier de croquis sur les genoux et ses crayons alignés sur un autre tabouret juste à côté. Belle sortit de sa cachette enveloppée dans un peignoir de soie rose qu'elle avait apporté et s'appuya sur sa canne pour avancer. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en les attachant avec un pinceau, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'amuser.

\- Voulez-vous faire un essai avant de retirer votre peignoir ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

\- Non, je suis prête.

Elle tira lentement sur la ceinture qui se dénoua très facilement tant le tissu était glissant. Les pans s'ouvrirent et dévoilèrent une partie de son corps laiteux. Depuis où elle se trouvait, la lumière révéla son entre-sein et sa ligne descendant jusqu'à son petit nombril. Il détourna immédiatement le regard, ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle le remarqua et sourit avant de se tourner face au canapé et faire tomber le peignoir le long de ses épaules, révélant son dos à la cambrure parfaite. Ses fesses formaient deux demi-sphères identiques où l'une d'elle était décorée d'un petit grain de beauté. Elle s'assit délicatement, cachant sa poitrine avec ses mains et gardant les jambes serrées. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et prit une grande inspiration. Puis, elle releva lentement la tête. Tout en l'observant, il remarqua que ses grands yeux bleus étaient remplis de larmes.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Voulez-vous remettre votre peignoir ?

\- Non… c'est… c'est ça.

Son regard se déplaça sur sa jambe. Rumple le suivit et comprit. L'objet de ses peurs était là.

\- Trouvez-vous cela beau ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Rien ne saurait altérer votre beauté naturelle.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Néanmoins, il espérait que ses mots puissent la réconforter et lui donner un peu confiance en elle. Elle tourna la tête et lui adressa un timide sourire.

\- Souhaitez-vous la garder… pour le dessin ?

\- Non. Je ne veux que moi sur le dessin et le collier que ma mère m'a offert, dit-elle en caressant le bijou.

Belle décrocha la prothèse qui remplaçait son tibia broyé dans l'accident. Voir sa jambe se terminer juste sous son genou la fit à nouveau pleurer. Jamais elle ne s'y habituerait. Elle porta sa main à son nez et tenta de retenir ses larmes. Alors qu'elle se croyait seule face à son drame, elle sentit une main chaude et réconfortante se poser sur son épaule. Il se baissa et lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle prit délicatement entre ses doigts, le remerciant d'un hochement de tête.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous laisse un moment seule ? demanda-t-il quelque peu embarrassé.

Il avait l'impression d'être un voyeur et cette pensée l'angoissait. Il aurait tant voulu la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter. Elle renifla, puis s'essuya les yeux avec les mains et souffla dans le mouchoir en papier. Elle releva fièrement la tête, rassemblant son courage, puis ôta le pinceau de ses cheveux qu'elle libéra en les secouant.

\- Non, allez-y. Dessinez-moi tel que vous me voyez.

Elle s'allongea de manière sensuelle avec sa jambe gauche couvrant la droite, son dos appuyé entre le dossier et l'accoudoir du canapé, sa main posée sur sa cuisse gauche et les doigts de sa main droite glissés dans son épaisse crinière bouclée. Elle leva légèrement la tête, découvrant son cou, son collier fin et sa poitrine. Il resta quelques secondes à l'observer, à la mesurer mentalement, puis traça ses lignes de proportions d'un tait d'une telle légèreté qu'on aurait dit l'effleurement d'une chaude brise estivale.

Pendant qu'il la dessinait, Belle lui raconta son histoire. La mort de sa mère. Les difficultés de son père à commercialiser ses inventions. L'incendie. Le mariage arrangé. Puis l'accident. Partager ces moments douloureux avec un inconnu avait quelque chose de rassurant et d'apaisant. Jamais il ne l'interrompit, par respect. A chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux de sa feuille, c'était pour capter un détail de son anatomie. Mais parfois, il croisait son regard pour lui dire sans un mot qu'il était touché et comprenait sa peine.

Il suivit la courbe de son flan comme une caresse, avant de porter son attention sur sa hanche, puis de redescendre le long de sa cuisse fine. Ce petit voyage le long de ses formes le fit frissonner. Il plaça sa main gauche et construisit le bras de quelques traits sûrs, mais léger. Il observa un instant son visage et fut attiré par le bleu ensorcellent de ses yeux. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver projeté sur les falaises d'Ecosse dans le vent face à l'immensité de l'océan. C'était là-bas qu'il avait commencé à dessiner. C'était son jardin secret. Là où il se sentait libre. Là où plus rien n'était important. Seulement le moment présent. Comme cette sensation de liberté lui avait manqué !

Sans s'en rendre compte, sa main continua de dessiner alors qu'il avait l'impression de se trouver dans un rêve. Il secoua la tête et revint dans son atelier. Il observa son œuvre et fut surpris. Le visage de Belle était parfait. Il était si beau, si doux, si nostalgique, retransmettant exactement la vision qu'il avait d'elle. Il prit un fusain et accentua les ombres, se servant de son indexe pour flouter certaines zones et donner du relief à ses cheveux. Il posa ensuite son regard sur son cou, son collier et ses magnifiques seins ni trop petits, ni trop gros. Ils étaient juste parfaits. Son cœur s'accéléra. Cette femme, son corps ivoire si envoûtant et ses yeux de saphir, faisait renaître des sensations qu'il croyait avoir oubliées. Il croisa les jambes pour masquer l'effet irrationnel qu'elle produisait sur lui. Ensuite, il prêta une attention particulière au collier qui lui était si cher. C'était une fine chaîne en or avec une larme comme pendentif. A l'extrémité se trouvait une petite perle nacrée. Le bijou était délicat comme la personne qui le portait.

Depuis son canapé, Belle l'observait. Il n'était qu'à deux mètres d'elle mais elle avait l'impression qu'il était très loin et près à la fois. Elle aimait sentir son regard de velours se poser sur ses courbes, telle une caresse et s'étirer comme un pinceau allongeant son trait d'aquarelle. Puis, avant qu'il ne la fasse frémir, ses yeux disparaissaient sous ses paupières, passant de son corps au support graphique. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas comment cet homme avait réussi en si peu de temps à la mettre en confiance et à la faire rêver sans prononcer le moindre mot. C'était comme si elle était enveloppée dans du coton, à l'abri de tout. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

Lorsqu'il était concentré, ses mèches dansaient devant son visage comme s'il se cachait derrière un rideau pour paraître plus mystérieux. Il arrivait de temps à autre que le bout de sa petite langue rose effleure ses lèvres fines. Elle ne put retenir un petit sourire. C'était une invitation. Une tentation. Sa main droite glissa lentement le long de sa nuque et caressa sensuellement sa poitrine. Il leva le nez de sa feuille à ce moment-ci et Belle remit immédiatement sa main dans ses cheveux. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Elle secoua ses boucles brunes pour chasser ses pensées immorales. Après avoir ajouté un nouveau détail, il leva les yeux de sa feuille, lui demandant sans prononcer le moindre mot si tout allait bien et elle lui répondit par un petit sourire légèrement embarrassé. Elle sentait que ses joues rouges trahissaient son état.

Sa main gauche tenait le support alors que la droite semblait glisser sur le papier comme une patineuse sur un lac gelé en y laissant sa marque à chaque figure. Il remit une de ses mèches derrière son oreille et en frôlant sa joue, il y déposa une marque noirâtre de poudre de graphite.

Quand il relevait les yeux de son travail, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sourire. Son regard doux semblait la caresser avec un immense respect. Jamais elle n'avait eu la sensation désagréable qu'il profitait de sa vulnérabilité. Elle se sentait bien. Elle était en sécurité. Mais elle ressentit également un petit frisson la parcourir jusqu'en haut de sa nuque. Elle roula ses épaules comme pour le faire redescendre le long de son dos.

Les yeux rivés sur son dessin, il ajouta quelques petits détails, accentua certaines ombres, en floutant d'autres, hachura le fond afin de la faire ressortir. Il voulait que son œuvre soit aussi parfaite que son modèle, même la partie de son corps qu'elle détestait le plus. Quand il fut pleinement satisfait après plus d'une heure de travail, il tourna son canevas pour le lui montrer. Belle mit sa main à sa bouche et écarquilla les yeux. Pendant une fraction de seconde, l'artiste eut peur. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour l'horrifier à ce point ? Puis, elle se mit à pleurer.

\- Je… je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il en se levant pour aller la consoler.

Il s'assit dans le canapé à côté d'elle, peiné, la tête basse. Elle mit ses bras autour de son torse, enfouissant son nez dans sa chemise. Il fut surpris de son geste et ne sut que faire de ses mains. Il préféra les laisser là où elles étaient, sur son genou et sur le canapé, évitant ainsi de la toucher et de la bouleverser encore plus. Il était quelque peu désemparé par la situation. Que devait-il faire avec une femme nue collée contre sa poitrine ?

\- Je ne voulais pas…

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle. Merci de m'avoir montré…

\- Je vous l'avais dit, susurra-t-il en remettant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, vous êtes magnifique. Belle, vous êtes très courageuse et très forte. Rien ne peut vous résister avec la confiance dont vous avez fait preuve. Je sais que vous allez vaincre toutes vos peurs.

Il lui frotta doucement les épaules en espérant la réconforter. Sentir sa douce chaleur et son parfum de rose avait quelque chose de magique. Il approcha prudemment son nez de sa chevelure pour s'imprégner de son odeur en fermant les yeux. Immédiatement, il fut transporté dans un autre monde. Un monde loin de la réalité. Il lui déposa un timide baiser dans ses cheveux tout en caressant son épaule si douce. Elle ne le repoussa pas. Bien au contraire. Belle se sentait si bien dans les bras de cet homme. Il avait su l'apaiser avec ses gestes tendres. Elle n'avait nulle envie de se rhabiller et de partir avec son dessin sous le bras. Elle releva lentement la tête et observa son visage depuis une perspective différente.

\- Je m'excuse pour… pour le baiser. Je n'aurai pas dû, murmura-t-il avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

\- Chut…

Elle se redressa et mit son indexe sur ses lèvres.

\- Arrêtez de vous excusez sans arrêt. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal.

Il acquiesça légèrement, complètement hypnotisé par son regard. Elle lui prit la main droite, celle qui l'avait dessinée avec tant de justesse, et lui déposa un baiser au creux de la paume. Un peu de poudre de graphite se déposa de ses doigts sur sa joue. Il tenta de l'effacer avec son pouce mais son action eut l'effet inverse.

\- J'ai sali votre peau de porcelaine.

\- Non, vous l'avez rendue unique, répondit-elle en posant ses yeux doux sur lui.

Ils s'observèrent en silence pendant de longues minutes. Depuis le moment où elle avait franchi les portes de son atelier, la belle l'avait captivé avec son regard envoûtant. Ses courbes, sa voix et son histoire avaient fini de l'ensorceler. Il était attiré par elle comme un aimant et se battait intérieurement contre son envie de l'embrasser.

Belle, de son côté, n'arrivait pas à croire que cet homme qui était seulement sensé lui faire un dessin, ait réussi à lui faire oublier son quotidien. La mettant en confiance et lui prouvant qu'elle était jolie. Ses yeux chocolat qui semblaient cacher une terrible souffrance avaient su la rassurer. Et cette voix, cet accent. Et ses lèvres. Pourquoi était-elle autant attirée par cet inconnu ?

Il sentait son souffle chaud sur son menton, s'accentuer à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Elle était d'une telle beauté, si irrésistible. Mais il ne devait pas céder à la tentation. Elle n'était qu'une cliente comme une autre qui ne voulait qu'un dessin. Sa nudité n'était pas une invitation. Son corps se raidit, mais lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres aussi douces que des pétales de roses sur les siennes, il ferma les yeux. Savourant l'instant présent au lieu de la repousser, un soupire mêlant surprise et désir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Mais qui était cette jeune femme qui osait poser ses lèvres sur celles de cet alcoolique qui avait quitté sa patrie et sa famille pour fuir ses problèmes ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et la vit subtilement s'humecter les lèvres comme pour l'inviter à la joindre dans cet échange. Voyant qu'elle insistait, il se pencha lentement en avant, comme sous l'emprise d'un sortilège. Ils s'enlacèrent, leurs mains explorant leurs dos comme le potier caressant les formes de son amphore sur le tour, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient langoureusement.

L'artiste recula légèrement de la tête, tirant doucement la lèvre inférieure de Belle avec ses dents, se permettant ainsi de plonger un court instant dans ses yeux bleus aussi magnifiques que les vagues de l'océan. Chacun attendait la réaction de l'autre. Etaient-ils allés trop loin ? Était-ce mal ? Il resta figé, la boule au ventre. Belle sentit un combat intérieur très vif. Sa peur et sa raison lui disait de fuir, alors que son cœur lui disait de vivre l'instant présent. Son estomac se noua et son corps s'éloigna de quelques centimètres. Mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur les siens, elle écarta ses doutes d'un revers de la main, se rapprochant à nouveau de lui. Elle l'embrassa avec plus d'ardeur, glissant ses mains dans sa chevelure grisonnante pour le garder tout près d'elle, s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses cuisses. L'effet ne se fut pas attendre. Il se sentit bien à l'étroit dans son pantalon et sa température augmenta sensiblement. Un puissant frisson les unit dans le désir.

Envahi par une bouffée de chaleur, il crut bien manquer d'air. Glissant ses doigts dans son nœud de cravate, il desserra son étreinte. C'est à ce moment-ci que sa muse dirigea ses baisers dans son cou et glissa ses phalanges sous sa chemise qu'elle libéra délicatement de son pantalon. Ses mains parcouraient son ventre et remontaient jusqu'à sa poitrine en lui procurant des frissons qui lui rappelait des temps oubliés. Le contact de sa peau sur la sienne le fit frémir tant il n'était plus habitué aux caresses. Elle se figea et son regard vint à la rencontre du sien. Était-elle allée trop loin ? Mais un hochement de tête, presque imperceptible, lui donna l'autorisation de poursuivre.

Lentement, elle tira sur sa cravate verte et la dénoua avant de lui faire prendre son envol dans un geste gracieux. Avant de s'attaquer gentiment aux boutons de sa chemise bordeaux, elle profita de lui voler un baiser. Petit à petit, son torse se dévoila à elle. Continuant son exploration avec sa main si douce et ses lèvres veloutées, elle parcourut chaque parcelle de sa peau. S'arrêtant sur son téton droit, elle se permit de le mordiller très légèrement. Un petit picotement sous cutané naquit et le fit frissonner, lui tirant un petit gémissement. La regardant faire sans rater une miette du spectacle, il caressa son abondante crinière. Avec de moins en moins d'hésitation, elle s'aventurait toujours plus loin. Puis, elle remonta en déposant de petits baisers comme des papillons voltigeant de fleur en fleur sur sa peau jusqu'à son menton. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle vit qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas quittée du regard. Se penchant, il alla à la rencontre de ses lèvres. D'abord très doux et timides, leurs baisers s'intensifièrent.

Elle posa ses mains sur sa ceinture, prête à l'ouvrir lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la sienne, arrêtant son geste.

\- Es-tu certaine ? demanda-t-il avec une petite pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

Belle s'immobilisa pendant plusieurs secondes. Le doute la submergea. Toute la confiance qu'elle venait d'accumuler disparut dans une brume invisible. Elle se sentait perdue. Mais lorsque son regard croisa à nouveau le sien, elle sut ce qu'elle devait répondre.

\- Certaine, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau en effleurant les courbes de son dos de sa main droite et caressant la joue de la jeune femme de l'autre. Au même instant, elle défit la ceinture dans un cliquetis de métal sans connaître la moindre résistance. La sentant si proche de sa zone la plus sensible, il fut comme foudroyé par une petite décharge électrique qui remonta le long de son échine. Il la désirait autant qu'elle et enchaîna les baisers passionnés. Son pantalon le comprimait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Lorsque le bouton sauta, il se sentit libéré.

Reprenant le dessus, il l'embrassa passionnément, puis la fit lentement basculer en arrière sur le canapé, une main derrière sa tête et une lui soutenant les reins. Ses cheveux étalés autour de son visage d'ange et son tic de mordre sa lèvre inférieure en le voyant s'approcher d'elle, lui donnaient l'aspect d'une vierge goûtant au plaisir pour la première fois. Elle l'attrapa à la taille avec sa jambe gauche pour l'attirer près d'elle.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur ses lèvres, sur le menton, sous la mâchoire, sous l'oreille, dans le cou, puis descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine en effleurant sa peau de son nez sur tous les endroits les plus sensibles de son corps. A chaque baiser, ils apprenaient à se connaître un peu plus. Parfois, ses lèvres frôlaient sa peau. Sa partenaire laissa un petit soupire s'échapper, murmurant son nom dans une tentative de reprendre le contrôle. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle échappe à ses caresses. Elle devait lui faire confiance, car il espérait bien l'emmener dans son jardin secret. Belle frissonna au contact de sa bouche et cambra le dos de plaisir. Cette réaction le fit sourire. Il lui baisa le ventre ce qui lui fit lâcher un petit rire. Une chair de poule lui parcourut tout le corps à la vitesse d'un cheval lancé au galop jusqu'au sommet de son crâne. Elle ferma les yeux et se pinça les lèvres alors qu'il explorait son corps clair comme la lune de sa langue aussi adroite qu'un pinceau sur une toile. Son parcours intriguant semblait faire apparaître un tableau enflammé de sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenties auparavant. Ses cheveux mi-longs la caressaient en dansant au rythme de ses mouvements, ajoutaient encore d'avantage de sensations.

Sa main caressa son sein pointu, effleurant son abdomen puis son bas-ventre alors que sa langue préférait s'attarder sur son autre mamelon. Elle plaqua son bassin contre sa verge pour lui montrer son impatience. Il lui jeta un regard coquin, comme pour la sommer de se languir encore un peu. Pourtant, elle n'en pouvait déjà plus. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines, son cœur battait la chamade et son antre d'amour était bien humide.

Il prit entre ses mains sa jambe blessée. Belle redressa la tête et se figea. Comment pouvait-il caresser et embrasser cette partie de son corps qu'elle détestait tant ? Pourtant, il ne fit aucune différence. Il l'aimait comme le reste. Il l'embrassa avec une infinie douceur et la parcourut de sa langue habile en lui provoquant des spasmes. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que sa jambe deviendrait si sensible. L'espace d'un instant, elle oublia le drame qui l'avait mutilée.

Il caressa ensuite ses cuisses chaudes en les embrassant tendrement à tour de rôle, puis remonta très lentement jusqu'à ses seins alors qu'elle tentait de l'amener contre elle avec sa jambe gauche enroulée autour de ses hanches. Ses doigts filèrent doucement en toute discrétion jusqu'à son intimité. Elle desserra l'étreinte afin de lui laisser plus d'espace. Elle le voulait. Elle souhaitait qu'il la touche. Qu'il la fasse rêver. Il la taquina gentiment afin d'accroître son excitation avant de caresser sa petite rose avec de petits mouvements circulaires toujours très doux. Elle se contracta et se cambra encore plus sous l'effet du plaisir, basculant la tête en arrière et se mettant à gémir. Petit à petit, elle se libérait de ses angoisses qui l'enchaînaient depuis des mois. Il varia l'intensité de ses caresses au gré de ses réactions afin de briser ses dernières chaînes. Elle avait définitivement perdu le contrôle. Son corps était crispé et ses mains s'agrippaient fortement au canapé.

Puis, il lui tira des gémissements encore plus intenses lorsqu'il introduisit un doigt en elle. Il commença un lent va-et-vient, tout en massant son bouton d'amour de son pouce avec délicatesse. Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit fortement la lèvre pour ne pas crier tant son plaisir était intense. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses hanches se mirent à onduler en rythme. Puis, son majeur entra à son tour. La jeune femme s'agrippa d'une main au canapé et de l'autre, planta ses ongles dans son épaule. Il l'avait complètement libérée de ses liens en l'envoyant dans les étoiles, prête à explorer les fins fonds de la galaxie. Une éruption de plaisir jaillit en elle lui provoquant un orgasme d'une rare intensité.

Il s'arrêta soudainement quelques secondes afin de savourer l'effet de ses caresses. Lentement, elle reprit son souffle et attendit quelque peu que son rythme cardiaque diminue de quelques battements. Elle redressa sa tête, les joues empourprées et plongea son regard satisfait dans le sien.

Elle allongea les bras et lui agrippa la nuque en l'entraînant contre son corps fébrile, le suppliant d'entrer en elle. Il lui déposa un tendre baiser dans le cou après s'être assuré qu'elle souhaitait bien aller plus loin. Ainsi, il se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements et attrapa rapidement dans un tiroir de l'établi un préservatif à la fraise qu'il ouvrit avec les dents. Sa belle était là, ardente et impatiente, sur le canapé Empire. Se penchant sur elle, il l'embrassa sur les seins, puis remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres brûlantes de désir. Elle sentit entre ses jambes quelque chose qui n'était pas une main, quelque chose de si inattendu, de si chaud, qu'elle laissa échappé un petit cri. Lentement, très doucement, il s'introduisit en elle, retenant son excitation. La brusquer était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Ils se regardaient, droit dans les yeux, alors qu'il commençait très gentiment à mouvoir son bassin, entrant de plus en plus profondément. Belle glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour le sentir encore plus proche d'elle. Puis, elle enroula sa jambe gauche autour de ses reins pour l'inviter à se rapprocher encore plus d'elle, à la faire oublier qui elle était. Elle souhaitait que sa vie et ses galères disparaissent. Elle ne voulait que sentir le parfum de sa peau boisée, sa chaleur et ses caresses.

Il la regardait toujours, scrutant la moindre de ses expressions. L'inquiétude le prenait aux tripes tant il ne voulait pas faire replonger cette magnifique jeune femme dans les bras de ses démons. Non, il désirait que seulement pendant un instant, elle savoure et oublie tout. Il ne pouvait retenir un petit sourire de satisfaction en la voyant onduler sur ses hanches lorsqu'elle décida de prendre les choses en main. Il sentait qu'elle prenait confiance. Ses mains soutenaient sa fine taille alors qu'elle s'adonnait à lui avec plaisir. Ses mouvements si gracieux lui firent oublier pendant un instant qu'ils se trouvaient dans son atelier. Elle venait de le transporter dans une clairière brumeuse où ils entamaient une danse ancestrale en parfaite harmonie. Sa beauté était éblouissante. Il avait de la peine à croire que cette nymphe des bois partage ce moment si privilégié avec lui. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, formant une sorte de chignon, puis les libéra avant de se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser en arrêtant ses mouvements de bassin.

\- Je ne te plais pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Non, bien au contraire. Tu me plais plus que tout.

Mais pourquoi pensait-elle qu'il n'appréciait pas de partager ce moment passionné avec elle ?

\- Alors, tu réfléchis trop, fit-elle remarquer en caressant le bout de son nez avec son doigt.

Elle exécuta un petit mouvement circulaire de ses hanches ce qui lui provoqua une petite décharge électrique jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux grisonnants. Voulait-elle le rendre fou ?

\- Amuse-toi, murmura-t-elle en se caressant la poitrine en l'effleurant du bout de ses doigts.

La voir se caresser était un plaisir inavouable. Elle l'embrassa encore une fois avec passion et il répondit en fermant les yeux, profitant de la goûter. Il la prit dans ses bras, sentant sa petite poitrine s'appuyer contre son torse lisse.

\- Je m'amuse, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

\- Alors, prends-moi.

Il lui fit faire un demi-tour sur le côté, plaquant son dos contre son ventre et glissant sa main sous sa cuisse pour la relever. Avec sa main libre, il lui caressait les seins, tout en la retenant, et déposa de petits baisers dans le creux de son épaule. Et même parfois, il goutait sa peau sucrée du bout de sa langue. Ses frissons la firent gémir. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait qu'il s'occupe d'elle et arrête de la faire languir. Son impatience était bien trop grande.

\- Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il avec son accent irrésistible.

Il lui mordilla sensuellement le lobe de l'oreille ce qui lui fit pousser un petit cri. Elle le voulait. Tout son corps lui envoyait des signaux, l'invitant à la prendre. Rumple ne put retenir un petit sourire en la voyant si fébrile, s'agiter dans ses bras. Très lentement, en avançant son bassin, il se replongea dans sa moiteur. Tellement lentement que la brune se mordit la lèvre une fois de plus. Elle tenta d'abaisser ses hanches pour le forcer à entrer plus vite mais il la retint. Plus il s'engouffrait dans son intimité, et plus elle sentait une vague de chaleur l'emporter. Ses mouvements de vas-et-viens s'enchaînèrent : doux, forts, lents, rapides. Plus l'intensité était forte et plus il la tenait fermement dans ses bras. Elle se sentait en sécurité. Leurs corps frissonnants et tremblants de plaisir vibraient à l'unisson.

La sentant si prêt de l'orgasme, il la prit dans ses bras et la porta du canapé jusqu'à l'établi bien plus large, qu'il dégagea d'un mouvement de la main, renversant deux pots de peinture par inadvertance. Il l'assit et s'avança entre ses cuisses chaudes. Belle mit une main en arrière sur l'établi, écrasant un tube de gouache noire mal fermé. Son autre main se glissa derrière sa nuque, disparaissant dans sa chevelure soyeuse, alors qu'il continuait ses mouvements de plus en plus intensément sans jamais quitter son regard. Se sentir si proches l'un de l'autre dans cette communion avait quelque chose de magique. Aucun ne voulait que ce moment si fantasmagorique ne cesse. Elle mit sa deuxième main autour de sa nuque et vit qu'elle était pleine de peinture rouge et noire !

\- Rumple…

Mais il l'embrassa, l'empêchant de s'exprimer, lui déclenchant d'une onde de plaisir indescriptible. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un et ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulait se délier. Lorsqu'il accentua la pression et l'intensité de ses vas-et-viens, elle se raccrocha encore plus fermement à lui, mordant furieusement sa lèvre afin de retenir un cri d'extase. Tout son corps était parcouru de décharges électriques.

S'arrêtant un instant pour qu'ils reprennent leur souffle, il profita de cet interlude pour se perdre dans l'immensité de son regard. Posant délicatement ses mains sur sa taille, il déposa plein de petits baisers remplis d'amour sur sa poitrine couverte de gouttelettes de sueur. Puis, il remonta en laissant une trace de feu sur sa peau frémissante jusque sous son oreille tout en déplaçant très lentement son bassin d'avant en arrière. Ce changement de rythme l'irradia d'un plaisir ravageur qui la fit gémir. Elle crut mourir de désir. Son dos se courba en arrière et il l'accompagna, une main soutenant ses omoplates et l'autre se posant sur sa main droite dans la peinture. Leurs doigts enlacés mélangeaient le rouge, le noir et le jaune dans de grandes trainées à chaque mouvement. Ses cheveux qui trempaient dans les couleurs en se collant entre eux, dansaient sur la toile posée sur table. Mais la plus belle toile se trouvait dans leurs têtes, dans un monde plein de couleurs, de passion et d'amour que seul le contact avec l'autre avait pu créer.

Avant de perdre complètement le contrôle, elle se redressa et s'agrippa à lui, étalant de la peinture sur son torse, ses épaules et ses joues. Au même instant, il enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules pour la regarder approcher de la jouissance. Elle fut happée par une vague de plaisir encore plus intense et emportée dans un tourbillon étourdissant alors qu'il accéléra ses coups de reins frénétiquement. Un cri d'extase s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'elle atteignit l'orgasme. Il poussa un dernier coup de rein et s'écroula sur elle en poussant un soupir de satisfaction. A bout de souffle, il l'enlaça tendrement, sentant sa poitrine qui s'élevait au rythme de sa respiration et son cœur qui tapait très fort dans sa poitrine.

Ils étaient inséparables. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient calé leur respiration l'une sur l'autre en parfaite osmose. Belle ne voulait pas que ce moment se termine. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue. C'était la première fois qu'un homme avait été aussi doux avec elle tout en l'emmenant au nirvana. Elle se sentait heureuse et aimée. Avec sa main, elle caressa ses cheveux dans sa nuque. De son côté, Rumple ne pouvait croire que ce fut réel. Il s'était sans doute une fois de plus assoupi sur l'établi après avoir vidé une énième bouteille, s'imaginant partager un moment de bonheur avec cette femme qui l'avait envoûté en pénétrant dans son atelier peu avant midi. Il planta son nez dans la chevelure de la jeune femme afin de profiter encore de son parfum de rose avant qu'il ne se réveille avec la gueule de bois.

Mais il n'avait pas rêvé. Elle était bien réelle, devant lui à lui sourire. Ce petit bout de femme si fragile et si courageuse qui avait réussi à surmonter sa peur et faire tomber les barricades qu'il avait érigées autour de son cœur. Il sentait des papillons voler dans le creux de son estomac. Sa main chaude remit une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, alors que son souffle chaud caressait son visage. Il voulait lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais les mots ne purent franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient couverts de peinture, ils pouffèrent de rire.

\- Je ne savais pas que l'amour pouvait être aussi coloré, constata-t-elle en effaçant une petite tache jaune au coin de son œil gauche avec son pouce.

\- Comme la vie. D'ailleurs, si on y regarde de plus près, l'amour et la vie sont comme une œuvre d'art. Si tu n'utilises que du noir, tu ne pourras pas obtenir de couleurs.

\- Merci pour cette leçon, professeur, dit-elle en posant sa tête au creux de son épaule.

Il lui sourit et déposa un tendre baiser dans ses cheveux tachés de jaune, de rouge et de noir.

Soudain, ils entendirent la clé dans la serrure et sursautèrent.

\- Merde !

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Belle en panique.

\- Mon colocataire.

Rumple attrapa sa chemise qu'il lança à Belle alors qu'il enfila précipitamment son pantalon. La porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme qui l'avait accompagnée en fin de matinée jusqu'à cet atelier.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? demanda August en observant le désastre.

L'atelier ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Des toiles qu'il avait appuyées contre l'établi étaient renversées. Tout ce qui se trouvait sur le meuble de travail était tombé sur le sol et avait roulé ça et là. De la peinture dégoulinait le long des pieds et coulait jusqu'à la baie vitrée. Il n'eut pas besoin de stimuler son imagination pour comprendre. Il suffisait de voir son colocataire seulement vêtu de son pantalon et la demoiselle portant sa chemise bordeaux boutonnée de travers assise sur l'établi. Tous les deux étaient couverts de peinture et semblaient s'amuser de la situation.

Il s'avança et observa la toile vierge qu'il avait laissée sur l'établi en partant. A présent, elle était couverte de formes étranges.

\- C'est toi qui as peint ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Si on veut. C'est un peu abstrait mais si tu regardes bien…

\- Goldy, tu es un génie ! Cette toile est la plus belle que tu n'aies jamais faite ! Oublie tes paysages mélancoliques ternes et tes dessins de statues.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, avoua-t-il. C'est elle.

\- Moi ? répondit Belle. T'y as aussi participé.

\- Je crois qu'elle a raison, dit August en leur adressant un sourire. Tu devrais utiliser cette technique plus souvent.

Belle et Rumple rougirent et ne purent retenir un petit rire. August prétexta une sortie à la superette pour leur laisser le temps de se rhabiller. Rumple fit chauffer de l'eau dans sa bouilloire pendant que Belle essayait de nettoyer les taches de peinture sur son corps et remettait sa prothèse.

\- La salle de bain est dans le couloir au deuxième étage… si tu veux prendre une douche.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et soudainement, son envie de douche s'évanouit.

\- Combien est-ce que je vous dois pour le dessin ?

Il émit un petit rire et elle fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est drôle quand même, fit-il remarquer. Quand on faisait l'amour, tu me tutoyais et maintenant qu'on est revenu dans la réalité, tu me vouvoies comme un inconnu.

\- Tu as raison. Excuse-moi. Alors, combien je te dois ?

\- Rien du tout, dit-il en lui servant une tasse fumante de thé vert à la menthe.

\- Tu as travaillé pour moi, rappela-t-elle en remettant son chemisier blanc.

\- Ce fut un plaisir, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle se leva et décrocha une toile du mur. C'était un paysage mélancolique de bord de mer où les vagues mouraient contre la falaise accidentée sous la ruine d'un château.

\- Alors, je t'achète celui-ci. Si tu me racontes son histoire.

\- Marché conclu. Cette ruine appartient à ma famille quelque part en Ecosse.

\- Tu as donc un château ?

\- Ne t'emballe pas. Il n'y a plus qu'une seule pièce au centre qui est habitable, expliqua-t-il. Parfois, je m'y rends pour peindre ou dessiner. C'est une pièce très sommaire avec plein de courants d'air. Ce n'est pas très accueillant. On dirait qu'elle est hantée. Mais je l'aime bien. C'est mon refuge.

\- Que fuis-tu ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

\- L'échec de ma vie, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête. Une histoire classique. Au début, les gens achetaient mes œuvres. J'avais pas mal de succès. Il y a même un journaliste qui avait publié un article dans son canard. Je croyais être un grand artiste… Puis, les ennuis ont commencé quand l'intérêt pour mes dessins est redescendu. L'argent commençait à manquer et je me suis mis à boire. Entre les heures que je passais dans mon atelier à fixer des toiles vierges et celles que je passais au pub à chercher l'inspiration au fond des verres, ils n'en restaient plus beaucoup pour ma famille. Un beau jour, ma femme est partie avec un autre, emportant notre fils avec elle. Je suis parti en dépression et un jour, un ami m'a suggéré de tout plaquer et de venir ici... C'était il y a douze ans.

\- Vois-tu souvent ton fils ?

\- Non. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis cinq ans. Et de toute façon, il ne souhaite pas me voir.

\- Tu sais, dit Belle en posant sa main sur la sienne, si tu ne trempes ton pinceau que dans la peinture noire, ta vie ne sera pas colorée.

Il sourit en voyant qu'elle avait utilisé ses propres mots.

\- C'est bientôt Noël, rappela-t-elle. Vas voir ta famille. Je suis sûre qu'ils t'accepteront et seront très heureux de ta visite.

\- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais incroyable ?

\- Si. Par la personne qui a de la peinture jaune sur le bout du nez.

Elle se leva et prit la toile qu'ils avaient peinte ensemble.

\- Regarde comme un peu d'aide peut transformer une toile vierge en quelque chose de magnifique. Aucun de nous n'aurait pu obtenir ce résultat seul.

Son expression faciale avait changée. Il était fermé, les muscles crispés et son sourire s'était fané. Elle sentait qu'il était paralysé par la peur.

\- Je ne me sens pas le courage de l'affronter, avoua-t-il. Je l'ai tellement déçu.

Belle lui prit la main entre les deux siennes, douces et chaudes.

\- Parfois, commença-t-elle, il nous semble impossible de trouver le courage nécessaire pour vaincre nos peurs. Nous pensons être seuls, perdus dans un océan de Ténèbres. Mais il se peut que lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins, une personne nous aide à éclairer notre chemin. En nous tendant la main. Tout ce qu'il nous faut, c'est accepter cette aide. Tu as réussi à me redonner confiance en me tendant ta main alors que j'étais apeurée. Accepte la mienne.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

Sa tête ne voulait sans doute pas accepter l'évidence, mais son cœur l'avait déjà fait. Il le sentait battre plus vite.

\- Laisse-moi éclairer ton chemin.

\- Non… ne me dis pas que…

Elle sourit en le voyant enfin comprendre qu'elle ne partirait pas en l'abandonnant.

\- Ensemble, tout est possible.

Il lui sourit et l'enlaça tendrement, puis l'embrassa passionnément, tout en laissant une petite larme de joie glisser sur sa joue.

FIN

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, c'est déjà fini. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment dans cet univers qui change radicalement de ce que j'écris habituellement. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé dans un petit commentaire. ça me ferait très plaisir :) Passez de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année!**_


End file.
